We Are NOT A Mused!
by Kouhikouryuu
Summary: A wild muse chase. The little monster drags me across the anime universes and for what? A couple of giggles and an annoyed brother in law as a co-author. Niki-san's gonna kill me...
1. Monologues and BAD Omens

We Are Not AMused 

We Are Not A Mused

A multiverse anime fanfic, by Kouhikouryuu (meaning: Queen Rain Dragon).

Everyone talks of having one, many have manifested theirs (and fight with them constantly). I am on a quest to get one! Also a quick note, if you have read this already, you can go on ahead, but I changed a few things so it's easier to read now and later on. ^_^ 

*________* = Actions and Narratives

{{______}} = Thoughts

~~~~~*~~~~~

A Prelude, by the authoress.

*Kouhi flies onto the stage, late as usual, but calm nonetheless. She pulls a few papers out of her pocket and starts reading...*

A Muse? I am A Mused. *insert nervous laugh here*

For the longest time I didn't think I had one. Specially since:

A) Muses aren't real

B) I didn't think my imagination was powerful enough to personify ideas

C) I am not a Greek Mythologist

And then I realized how powerful my imagination truly is. For 8 months, almost NONSTOP (I did stop when I went home for vacations and when I was dead sick), I was able to produce a HUGE fanfic which people did deem quite good. That has to count for something, right?

Right...?

Never mind. :(

Anyway, I've taken a look at what I've written (10+ fics, 4 published), people are somewhat amused by those ('specially my Birdy the Mighty fic, go look, it's done!). And then I did ask myself, Just where are my ideas coming from then? Not just my little fics, but the little brain farts I choose to ignore, the epic stories that are literally hundreds of pages long, the dreams of ideas that won't go away, the stories I think are cute and have potential (yet my evil hon-kun chooses to laugh at them; EVEN AFTER I PRAISE HIS! Ungrateful cretin. Yes you, hon. You will never see my fics again.), my sugar shox (these go straight to the trash bin, don't even ask), my serious tales of love, war, friendship, angst, gratuitous violence and other stuff I like but no one else seems to care about?

Something / Someone is up there going a mile a minute.

So I had to go research this muse possibility a little more. It turns out that muses may or may not choose to expose themselves to their hapless hosts (and we all know what happens when they do, poor saps). I find this interesting, since muses must be an extension of the human condition, they have to want to take credit for some of this stuff at one point or another. Maybe it's a Cyrano deBergerac condition, this way if something sucks, they also don't get blamed (though somehow it will end up their fault whether the author/ess acknowledges their presence or not), but they still end up doing the job they were born for.

You know this stuff. I ramble. Forgive me. 'Tis my muse's fault. (See?)

Anyway, since my supposed muse/s have not exposed themselves to me (maybe for the best of reasons), I have decided to seek them out. Maybe there's some kind of machine I can borrow that tunes the mind in and allows innermost workings to be brought to the physical realm. But I will find this "muse/s". Please dear God, don't let me have more than one. But looking at the sheer volume of the ideas I get (very few are put into production because I forget them before I can get to a piece of paper or my laptop of evillity), I could possibly have more than one. I hope not. PLEASE!!! I am on a quest then, hopefully it won't take long, because half of these fics aren't finished and they are begging not to be left like the other novels, rotting and corrupting across dozens of 3.5" floppies strewn around the house. I made a pact with these, I love them a lot (seeing as how I'm a Gundam freak, and a Milli glomper). Besides, if I don't, God knows how I'll keep it nourished, and then it will wither and die, and leave me completely uninspired, and then I'll be up the creek should I decide to take a creativity-based vocation.

*puts on one of those explorer's hats and treks out the door* I am off! First stop, ME!

*A little white Amphiptere[1] puffs into existence and levitates a sign in front of it*

"This ought to be fun..." ^_^ *devilish grin with sharp, scary teeth*

Owari sho ichi. / End of chapter 1.

[1] Amphiptere: a dragon that looks much like a flying snake with rainbow, opalescent, or iridescent feathers for its wings, mane, and the tip of its tail. South American in origin. You know it by Quetzalcoatl. Since the muse is white, it is opalescent.


	2. I think I'm going to need help

We Are Not AMused 

We Are Not A Mused

Chapter 2

A multiverse anime fanfic, by Kouhikouryuu (meaning: Queen Rain Dragon).

Again...

*________* = Actions and Narratives

{{______}} = Thoughts

~~~~~*~~~~~

*Kouhi, ala Steve Irwin, Crocodile Hunter*

Well, here I am... in my subconscious. Frankly, I'm scared as all get out. It's never a good sign when the author is afraid of herself. The dreams in here are making me skin crawl. Stuff I don't even want to remember! But this seemed like the best place to start.

I don't suppose anyone knows what a muse looks like...?

Yah.... *clicks nails together*

I need help. v_v

*Pulls out a little laptop and types furiously; soon a little catboy in magical priest garb appears. Unfortunately, he is a reflection of his master and quite.... hormonal.*

Niki-chan: *raises an eyebrow* Aren't you a bit tall to be a muse? Don't get me wrong, I'd still love a good f-

Kouhikouryuu: HEY HEY!! We're keepin this at PG. Got me?

NC: Sorry. ^_^' My master told me to be nice. So, what can I do for you?

KK: We're looking for my muse.

NC: How do I fit in, here?

KK: I thought muses often sought each other out for help?

NC: Sometimes. Only if the masters are in collaboration.

KK: So for you to find my muse-

NC: You'd have to work with Niki-san! And you get to spend a bit of time with me until you find your muse. *he slides up to Kouhi and wraps an arm around her waist*

KK: Why me...?

NC: You're the one who wanted to see what all your inspiration looks like. *purrowr!!*

KK: Down, boy!

NC: Yess'm. :(

KK: Okay, this might work... get together a fic idea, lay out a few traps...

NC: Nooo... can't do that.

KK: No traps?

NC: No. Muses are a sensitive lot.

KK: You are?

NC: Some days you can't even put that pen to paper?

KK: Yes....

NC: You have angered us. You pay dearly. We demand sacrifices.

KK: Is that what that is.

NC: Yes. Niki-san takes very good care of me. ^_^

KK: Well if my muse wouldn't hide, maybe... JUST MAYBE... I could make things work a little better!

NC: That's not how it works, love. He hardly ever sees hide nor hair of me, and it's just fine that way.

KK: But I must find mine.

NC: Niki-san likes you. I'm sure you can strike some kind of deal with him.

KK: But... our styles tend to clash a little.

NC: I noticed that. You can make it work. That's what gives us little muses skill! And more to work with. *he nods and waves his staff, and disappears in a cloud of smoke*

KK: *cough!*.... Great. Be humane...

*A tiny voice giggles* Ssshiissshisshisss....

*Because the authoress is near deaf, it goes unnoticed.*

KK: Ok... Next stop, Niki-san! *she uses her powers of queen dragon authoress...ness to leave*

*Niki-chan comes back looking for Kouhi and finds a tiny dragon instead*

NC: You are what Kouhikouryuu-san is searching for?

*The Amphiptere nods and grins that scary grin again*

NC: I can see how you could be her muse. .... Buy you a drink? ^_^

*The little dragon sticks its tongue out, shakes its head, and disappears.*

NC: This should be truly interesting. *his neko eyes light up and he goes back to his master*

Owari sho ni. End of chapter 2.

Back to Ficdex

Onward to Chapter 3

Back to Start


	3. And We Can't Forget the CoAuthor!

We Are Not A Mused

A multiverse anime fanfic, by Kouhikouryuu (meaning: Queen Rain Dragon).

Again...

*________* = Actions and Narratives

{{______}} = Thoughts

~~~~~*~~~~~

KK: *sigh* We've hit a snag. Always on my evaluations it will say, "Does not work well in groups." Don't get me wrong; Niki-san is a blast. Other than my boyfriend, he's the closest writer and one of the closest people to me. But like I said. "DOES NOT WORK WELL IN GROUPS."

*She makes a quiet entrance into a Shinto shrine, where a priest (who looks suspiciously like the muse met earlier save for missing cat ears, tail, and paws) meditates along with his laptop. Both are levitating off the ground for some reason...*

KK: {{The thing about Niki-san. The classic anime Wise Ancient type. Perversion and all. Not that I mind. He knows better around me. I think.}} Great Niki. Tis Kouhikouryuu. I ask for your help.

NS: *without turning around* Sister. You almost never come to visit anymore.

KK: {{Oh yeah. He's also my brother in law. Don't ask.}} I DO TOO! I came just last week. But you were gone. Out channeling something curvy, no doubt. :p

NS: *his eyes open and the laptop plops down on a pillow* She wasn't curvy. She was evil and had to be destroyed. :p Okay, maybe a little bit curvy. *he gives a deep, naughty growl*

KK: Lame, brother. But I like you. Which is why I need to run something past you.

NS: I'm listening. *a teapot across the room pours itself into two cups* Tea? It's decaf the way you like it... ^_^

KK: Ooh! Arigato gozaimasu. *the cup floats into her hands and she takes a sip* I need a fic.

NS: A fic? Of what?

KK: I don't know! Anything! Here's the thing. I'm looking for my muse, and-

NS: Dangerous territory, sister... *he sips his tea* Since you came into my thoughts earlier, I assume you had a meeting with my muse, Niki-chan...?

KK: Well, yes...

NS: And what happened?

KK: He hit on me. -_-

NS: Oh... uh... besides that. ^_^;

KK: For me to find my muse, he has to meet 'it', and for that to happen, I have to work with you.

NS: ...*sip*... You realize that you can't just take over like you usually do.

KK: Only because you let me.

NS: But you're good, Kouhi. You should get published more often.

KK: Yeah right. Anyway, care to toss your staff into the ring?

NS: Hmm... No. *Niki-san sips his tea and starts back to writing, which consists of the work typing itself while he conducts and meditates.*

KK: NANI!??! Why?!

NS: Because, We'd both have to hold back our true levels and inclinations of creativity. And a work is just not good if you have to hold back.

KK: *whine* ... You get to do two "scenes". TWO!

NS: But it wouldn't fit with your highly 'inspirational' nature.

KK: Uh... uhhh....hmmm.... {{THINK, STUPID, THINK!}} ... We'll just have to learn to work on neutral ground. No magic, no angels, no citrus, no...b-b...

NS: No.....

KK: *whimper* N-n-noo... b--b-b-bishies. *chokes back her sobbing*

*The laptop shudders and Niki-chan appears, typing on it.*

NC: Suck all the fun out of it, why don't you!? *his little claws click over the keys*

NS: We're writing for anime. What does that leave, Kouhi? ¬_¬

KK: Plenty!

NS/NC: Like....?

KK: Uhmm.... *something clicks in the back of her mind*....Mecha!

NC: *stifles a snicker then sobers up quick* Do we look like the type that deal with big robots?

KK: No... v_v

NS: Let's take a trip, sister. Get our creative juices going. *he rises up and does some stretches, then grabs his staff from the corner and taps it on the floor*

KK: *turns into a chibi* FIEWLD TWIP! YAY! *she runs around Niki-san and -chan a couple times*

NS: Don't do that, Kouhikouryuu. Remember Niki-chan....

*Niki-chan makes a strange "meowwrr" noise and stares at Kouhi with lust*

NC: *gurgle* Mmmm... Chibi... *purrr!!!*

KK: *squeak!* O_O *turns back to normal* So, where are we going?

NC: Aww... Somewhere with bishoujo, I hope.

NS: Through the Anime Universe (AU). A couple of shows that show promise. ^_^

KK: Remember, we have to go to shows I've seen.

NS: That narrows the list a bit.

NC: Is it too late to back out?

KK: Yes.

NS: Be kind to sister.

KK: Especially since I have to be nice to you.

NS: Common courtesy. Gotta' love it.

*Niki-san twirls the staff and Magical Priest Effects (MPE) ensue; all disappear*


	4. Yuck Sailor Moon And no bishie! Phht!

We Are Not A Mused

A multiverse anime fanfic, by Kouhikouryuu (meaning: Queen Rain Dragon).

I guess I have to remind you again.

*________* = Actions and Narratives

{{______}} = Thoughts

And since from this point, we will be existing in different Anime Universes (AUs), I guess I should put up disclaimers. But how would I do so without ruining the surprise of what world we've landed in? Like so.

Disclaimer: USE SOME LOGIC. Most of these shows were created when I was barely a teenager. How in the world can I POSSIBLY claim ownership to them if I couldn't even have put them together?! I was (and still am) a terribly unorganized and busy person, so nowhere/when/how could I have ever created a show that was not even in my own mother tongues (English and French), that could ever be considered a megahit 8,000 flippin' miles away. Durr. I MEAN REALLY. Go shoot yourself if you think that I could pull something like that off.

^_^ And on with the fic.

~~~~~*~~~~~

*Two writers flash into view, one hovers a few inches above the ground with MPE [1], the other one flaps her feathered dragon wings[2] to keep from falling.*

Kouhi: HEY! Not all of us have mastered levitation to keep from getting our feet dirty! Some warning next time, please. *she drops gently to the ground*

Niki-San: Sorry, sis. ^_^;

KK: Where'd Niki-chan go?

Niki-chan: I'm here. And I must say, the view is nice. *Niki-chan is shrunken down to fit on Kouhi's shoulder and is staring down her shirt*

KK: Brother, I will get you a new, improved muse if you just let me kill this one.

NC: @_@ Getting down. *he disappears and reappears on his master's shoulder*

NS: And welcome to... uh... *pulls his laptop out of his robes and looks through an index*

KK: You don't know where we are?!

NS: I do, but the problem with this series is there's so many versions that I had to make sure.

KK: Versions?

NS: Sailor Moon R Season 1! That little Ami is such a cutie. ^_^

NC: I can drink to that.

KK: I guess we can do a Sailor Moon fic. I don't particularly like Sailor Moon enough to do a fic with them, though.

*The building in front of them explodes and a monster that looks like a Minotaur runs past them.*

KK: *offside to Niki-san* Plus I've always thought the monsters and such in this were kinda {{really really really}} stupid...

*5 girls in sailor fuku chase after the monster and start chanting.*

Mars: Mars.... Fire..... Ignite!!

Venus: Venus Love Chain Encircle!!

KK: Not to mention the attack names.

NS: We might want to move out of the way until they're done. *He takes a few steps back to avoid the gold hearts spiraling all over.*

Sailor Moon: MOON... TIARA... MAGIC!!!!

KK: Plus I've only seen the dub. The names can't possibly be this stupid in the original.

NS: Actually most of them were unchanged.

KK: ...Ewww... *shudder*

*The Minotaur disintegrates, turns into a card, then turns blank. The Sailor Scouts congratulate each other as Niki-san and Kouhi approach them.*

NS: Nice work, ladies. As usual.

KK: Now where's that cute alien bishie Allen?! *she looks around starry eyed*

NS: No bishies remember?

KK: Then we should leave. I meant bishounen AND bishoujo.

NS: Let's just strike that rule then.

Moon: Lemme guess. Fic authors?

*Venus and Jupiter frown up, while the others think about making a break for it*

NS: Yes. We're looking for a cast that's available to do a fic so that I can find my muse.

Mercury: I'm sure that there's another mahou shoujo show that would be willing to negotiate! Please! We've got work to do!

Venus: Why do we have to be so popular?

KK: It won't be a long one, I swear.

Jupiter: Let's get a few things straight. No yuri?

KK: Absolutely not!

NC: Aww... :(

NS: Shh... {{Later.}}

Rei: No making Tuxedo Mask run off with one of us?

NS: No.

Mercury: No falling in love with the villains?

KK: Nope...

Venus: No really insane monsters that have any of the following. Tentacles, sharp/pointy things, a crush on us, a portal/connection to Hell, telepathy/mind control, slime, a domination complex, or a thing for girls in sailor fuku.

KK: @_@ Uhhh, no....

NC: May I interrupt?

NS: Go for it.

NC: We came here to write a fic, not to hear demands. I suppose you'll want dressing rooms also?

Moon: Well if you don't mind....

NC: Yes, we do mind. Master, I don't want to do this fic if this is all I've got to work with...

KK: Not that it's about me agreeing with him, but I just can't put a Sailor Moon fic together.

NS: Very well, sister. We shall go.

KK: And it's my turn to choose, now. *Kouhikouryuu raises her wings and lightning strikes, the flash actually a teleport device.*

*The Sailor Scouts look at each other for a few seconds and give high-fives all around*

Jupiter/Mars: YES! 

Mercury: We have to try that more often!

*Enter Allen.* Are they gone?

Moon: Yep! ^_^

Allen: Alright! *he throws a card up in the air and plays his flute, which turns the card into a giant spider demon.*

Spider: HHSSSSAAAAHHHH!!! *it grabs Venus and Moon with slimy tentacles and runs off to steal their energy by doing horrible horrible things to them.*

Mars: Maybe we should have gone with the priest and the dragon woman... v_v *she charges her fireball attack...*

~~~~~*~~~~~

[1] Magical Priest Effects. Kinda like Magical Girl Sequences.

[2] The authoress is also a human/amphiptere. These dragons have feathers instead of fleshy wings.

Heehee... This is probably the closest I'll EVER get to doing a Sailor Moon fic. I just don't like them!

And I bet you wanna know where I'm going next, don't you?

Well you'll have to wait a bit. So nerr. :p


	5. I Choose You! Bad Plot Twist!

We Are Not A Mused

A multiverse anime fanfic, by Kouhikouryuu (meaning: Queen Rain Dragon).

I guess I have to remind you again.

*________* = Actions and Narratives

{{______}} = Thoughts

And since from this point, we will be existing in different Anime Universes (AUs), I guess I should put up disclaimers. But how would I do so without ruining the surprise of what world we've landed in? Like so.

Disclaimer: USE SOME LOGIC. Most of these shows were created when I was barely a teenager. How in the world can I POSSIBLY claim ownership to them if I couldn't even have put them together?! I was (and still am) a terribly unorganized and busy person, so nowhere/when/how could I have ever created a show that was not even in my own mother tongues (English and French), that could ever be considered a megahit 8,000 flippin' miles away. Durr. I MEAN REALLY. Go shoot yourself if you think that I could pull something like that off.

^_^ And on with the fic.

~~~~~*~~~~~

*The bolt of lightning drops Kouhi and Niki into a lightly wooded area by a river. It's a pretty scene, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and little flowers are in grass skirts doing the hula.*

Niki-san: You didn't.

Kouhi: Maybe.... *she clicks her nails together in embarrassment*

NS: Sister, you and I are both way too old for this sort of thing.

*Niki-chan appears, looks around, stares at the Bellossom for a few seconds, then rolls around on the laughing his little tail off.*

NC: NO SHE DID NOT BRING US TO POKEMON! XD

KK: Hey! I happen to like the little guys. Some of them are kinda cute...

NC: Kouhi, I'll leave right now if you don't give me one good reason why we should do a fic here. I have limits.

*Lightning strikes Niki-chan.*

KK: I am the main author. And it's cute. *she holds up a Togepi*

Togepi: Toki-toki! ^_^

NS: *shudder* Put that away, sister. You don't know where it's been.

KK: *sniffle* Pwease, brudder? *turns into a chibi*

NS: *trembles* No... stop being cute.

NC: Puurrowrrrr.... ouch... 

*Two guys, a girl, and a Pikachu walk (actually more like sneak) past them trying to get to the main road. The older guy is being led by the ear by the girl. The younger guy and the Pikachu are almost at a full run.*

KK: Hey! Wait! *she waves her arms*

NS: Please, don't do this, Kouhi. Pokemon isn't in my standards....unless maybe there's some lemon and violence, but you don't do that sort of thing.

Misty: *mutters under her breath* Dang. Couldn't get away...

Ash: I know you two aren't trainers. Those weird getups say everything.

KK: *examines her dragon wings and tail* Aww, it was the tail wasn't it?

NC: No, they don't have Gucci Jeans in the Pokemon Universe. -_-

Brock: *as hormonal as Niki-chan* I think the wings add a special little "something"..

NC: Don't they, though? *stares along with Brock at Kouhi*

KK: -_- Yeah. ANYWAY!!! If I beat any one of you at a pokemon battle, will you be in our fic?

NS: Why did I agree to this if you're just going to goof about with fluffy violence?

KK: *whispering to Niki-san* WRITE OUT THE BATTLE SO I LOSE.

NS: And cheating. You're batting a thousand today, sis. *he steps to the sidelines and pulls his laptop out of his robes*

KK: Shut it. It's not what you think. *she fishes around in her pockets and finds her black pokeball* One each. Who wants some?

Brock: OOH! OOH! I DO! I DO!

KK: You realize I was talking about some whoop-arse.

Brock: ..... Hehehe....

KK: O_O Uhh... someone else?!

Misty: *sigh* I'll go. Goooo, Psyduck!!! *she tosses her ball in the air and the Dumb Duck of Doom pops out*

KK: What the...?

Misty: It's just best to call him first. He's gonna come anyway.

KK: True. {{This had better be good, brother...}} *she throws her ball down and a little pink kitty pops out*

NS/NC/A/B/M: MEW?!?!

Pikachu: PIKA?!?!

KK: What? I earned it fair and square. And it's the only one I have left.

Mew: Myurr???

NS: *walks up to her and whispers in her ear* How the hell am I supposed to make you lose with that?!?!?

KK: That's your muse's job to come up with things like that. And besides, I'll be helping you, sortof.

NS: Gotcha. *he steps back and gives the laptop to Niki-chan*

NC: Oh, thanks a lot. -_-

KK: Mew! Uh... {{Somehow, I thought I'd die for a chance to kill Psyduck. I'm here now, and I can't do it. Dang.}} ...Bubble! {{Niki-chan will pay for that insult.}}

*Mew blows a few Bubbles with its spit and they float over to Psyduck. Psyduck manages to get his fat head caught in one and can't get out.*

Psyduck: PSY YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!!!!! *he runs around in circles until he passes out*

KK: Grrr!!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO LOSE, YA DUMB CAT IN HEAT!!!!

NC: Some things you just can't fluke! I mean a MEW?!?

Misty: Oh NO! I don't want to be in a fanfic!

Ash: We're not going to be in a fic. Pikachu! Thunder Attack!

KK: Oh no you don't. Mew! Barrier!

*Mew jumps between Niki-san and Kouhikouryuu and creates a light barrier that reflects the lightning attack.*

Ash: It's a Special Barrier!

Brock: Then there's only one thing to do!

Misty: Call Team Rocket and use them as decoys while we escape!

Brock: Right! *he grabs Pikachu, sets him on a pedestal, and runs off with Misty and Ash into the bushes*

*As if by the Muses themselves, Team Rocket walks in on schedule and grabs Pikachu.*

James: Heeheeheehee!!!! We have finally caught Pikachu!

Jessie: Wasn't that a bit TOO easy, though? *she eyes Pikachu, then notes the two authors looking on in confusion* Hello...hmm... James, look what we have here. *Jessie smirks and pulls out a pokeball* How about we take that pink kitty, AND that little kitty boy off your hands?

NC: What the hell?!?!? O_o

Meowth: Is dat thing even a pokemon? It looks like a muse to me...

James: I've always wanted a muse. I may get my memoirs done yet. ^_^

NC: ...Master, I request that they die a most dishonorable death.

NS: If I have ever wanted to do something horribly uncharacteristic of my gentle nature around you, it would be now. Avert your eyes, dear Kouhi.

*Nicolas reaches into his sleeve (his portal to authorspace) and pulls out a glass pokeball. He throws it and a blood red Chinese dragon appears. It blocks out the heavens with its form, then settles down behind Niki-chan and growls softly. Pikachu jumps out of James' arms and runs after his master.*

KK: That's not a pokemon, brother... @_@

NS: Neither is a Dragonairess[1], but you have one of those. Ghaleon. Make sure you chew 24 times before swallowing. Remember how eating characters whole gives you indigestion. ^_^

James: Jessie... I don't think we can blast out of this one.

Jessie: We can sure as hell try.

*Meowth has already run halfway over the hillside.*

Jessie/James: Wait for us, Meowth!!! *somehow they manage to catch up to him faster than the span in which he ran off*

NS: Promise me something, Kouhi.

KK: Niki?

NS: Mention the pokeball to anyone, and I will have permission to make your world a complete nightmare.

KK: Sure thing. ^^;

NS: And I doubt you'll be getting the choice of universe any time soon.

*he raises his staff; MPE; puff of smoke; to the next world; yay; owari sho go[2]*

~~~~~*~~~~~

[1] Dragonairess: You know how people make up their own pokemon? Mine was an evolution of Dragonair.

[2]End of Chapter 5


	6. We Should've Waited for Ashitaka :p

We Are Not A Mused

A multiverse anime fanfic, by Kouhikouryuu (meaning: Queen Rain Dragon).

I guess I have to remind you again.

*________* = Actions and Narratives

{{______}} = Thoughts

_____ = Telepathy

And since from this point, we will be existing in different Anime Universes (AUs), I guess I should put up disclaimers. But how would I do so without ruining the surprise of what world we've landed in? Like so.

Disclaimer: USE SOME LOGIC. Most of these shows were created when I was barely a teenager. How in the world can I POSSIBLY claim ownership to them if I couldn't even have put them together?! I was (and still am) a terribly unorganized and busy person, so nowhere/when/how could I have ever created a show that was not even in my own mother tongues (English and French), that could ever be considered a mega hit 10,000 flippin' miles away. Durr. I MEAN REALLY. Go shoot yourself if you think that I could pull something like that off.

^_^ And on with the fic.

~~~~~*~~~~~

*Niki-san and Kouhi appear on a lush hillside leading into a large lake. In the center of the lake is a pyramid fort, with foul smoke rising lazily into the sky.*

Kouhi: I know this. Mononoke-hime. A somewhat good choice, brother. Kinda creepy, though.

Niki-san: Thank you. I was thinking maybe a nice, slow fiction where we explore the POV of different characters. Little to no action, no magic. We're starting before the movie starts.

Niki-chan: More like, _I_ was thinking...

KK: How far before?

NS: About a day.

KK: Ashitaka won't be here for weeks! He's the main character! {{And quite handsome...}}

NS: I was thinking about doing this from Lady Eboshi's view.

KK: Ah. Lady Eboshi is the other main character. Cool and comfortable in her villainy.

NS: Not really villainy, sister. Human progression.

KK: You have to admit, brother, that she knew full well what she was doing when she shot deer-boy's head off. That was hardly for human progression. For this one, we'll have to go covert. For the true feeling, ya know?

*Niki-chan is busy listening to Kouhi, who is quite unaware of her inspiration shining through. Kouhi spreads her black wings, while Niki levitates. They take off towards Iron Town.*

NS: How do you suppose we get in, Kouhi? A flying priest, and a dragoness are sure attention-getters.

KK: We'll use the smoke from the furnace, descend into the main factory, then waltz in incognito.

NS: Sister, you can't hide those wings or that tail anywhere!

KK: Watch me! *she floats up and gets caught in the cloud of smoke, and disappears*

NS: Somehow, she's guaranteed that our time in this dimension will be quick and painful. …Oh no. SISTER! COME BACK HERE!!! *Niki follows, quickly changing costume with MPE before anyone sees him.*

+++++++++++

KK: IIITTAAAIII!! HELLLPPP!!!!

*Kouhikouryuu has her fingertips locked around the edge of the chimney, just over the fire. She causes a lot of commotion before a few women stirring the iron can get her down.*

KK: Sorry, I was…cleaning out the chimney. I guess I was leaning too far…

*Kouhi's disguise works quite well, with her wings and tail being scrunched up in the loose clothing that the women are wearing. Niki-san comes down a few seconds later in a normal half kimono for guys.*

NS: Kouuu- Kui! I told you to wait a minute! You could have at least waited before you dived into the flue like a-

KK: Too much caution, brother. It's not like I would've gotten-

NS: GrrrRR... *his voice loses it's human edge for a moment and turns into an animal growl* I'M in charge of protecting you...

KK: You are not! I only asked you to assist me. :p

NS: You know what would happen to either of us if you got hurt...

KK: Hai, oniichan. v_v

*A woman finally approaches them in their argument.*

Toki: Are you two alright?! No one was supposed to be cleaning up there!

KK: Yeah, yeah. That's why we have to talk to Lady Eboshi. There's something up there that would concern her.

Toki: Like what?

KK: Quick lie, anybody? Anyone at all! Uhmm...

NC/NS: A bird god is headed towards Iron Town-

KK: NO! THE REST OF THE CITY WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE THAT! A giant bird is up there. In fact, that's how I fell down here. Big bird! *she reaches into the back of her clothing and picks off one of her feathers* See?!

Toki: Then hurry up! And clean up before you see Lady Eboshi! You're head to toe in soot!

NS: That's what you forgot, sis. You're not Nihon-jin!

KK: Oooh... uh oh. Right away! ^_^;

*Both of them run across the island city and into one of the bathhouses to figure out a plan.*

KK: Crap! NOW WHAT!?!

NS: I told you to wait. We could've done this with level heads before we came in and everything would've gone smoothly.

KK: You know I don't do well thinking like that, brother.

NC: *pops up and whispers in his master's ear* She really can't see her muse, can she? She's talking with it right now!

NS: Some authors are just lucky that way.

NC: Hey!

NS: Go amuse yourself.

*Niki-chan looks around and grins like a horny little cat-boy up to no damn good.*

NS: And don't get into trouble.

NC: *purrRR!*

KK: I figured it out, Niki. Let's roll!

*Kouhikouryuu walks up to him covered in bandages from head to toe.*

NS: There has to be some kind of karma burn for imitating a leper, Kui.

KK: Shut up, Niki. You still wanna do this?

NS: I'm here to help you, sister. ^_^;

KK: Alright then!

+++++++++++++

*Lady Eboshi's Main Quarters*

Lady Eboshi: So let me get this straight. A bird god. *she fingers another giant feather from the bird* (AN: I'm gonna have some serious bald spots if people don't stop asking for proof. -_- )

NS: Yes.

LE: In the chimney.

KK: Yes, my lady.

LE: And just what were you doing out amongst the people? Are you trying to infect the entire city? And you've been instructed never to go to the furnaces.

KK: Crappity O! Forgot it's contagious!! … I made sure to keep well hidden and away from the people, my lady. *she bows down to the floor* 

NS: As her brother and guardian, I made sure she stayed out of trouble. *Niki goes into his seriously over protective oniichan bit*

LE: Hmn. Now who are you really? *her eyes narrow and her sword is out of the hilt before they can blink*

KK: Oh well. Time for Plan T, brother. Gomen nasai, Eboshi-sama.*takes a deep bow* I am Kouhikouryuu, and this is my dear brother-in-law, Niki. We are authors from afar, looking for you, so that we may write of your exploits. We've heard that you were able to kill off one of the forest gods. A feat like that must be taken down on paper.

NS: That's your plan?! We are sorry for the deception. But we were hoping to go about unnoticed and get a more realistic view of you and how you run you IronWorks.

KK: There is no greater plan than the truth, Niki-san.

LE: You didn't need to sneak in. You just ran a greater risk of getting yourselves killed.

NS: I'm sure my sister realizes that now.

KK: Quiet, oniichan.

LE: And I assume there really is no bird.

KK: Nope. That was me. *the back of her robes and bandages come off to reveal her wings*

NS: KOUHI!!

LE: What kind of… monster….? *her hand grips tightly around her sword*

NS: Now you've done it, sister. *he steps between the two women* Eboshi-sama, please wait! She's an authoress, and quite young. She doesn't understand that she's not supposed to scare people by showing her true form. 

KK: Shut up, Niki. I'll reveal whatever I want, when I want. 

NS: ... That was the wrong thing to say, sister.

NC: Even I'll agree to that.

NS: And now that you've ruined it, it's time to go. I'll choose something a little less dangerous.

KK: I feel so hurt and betrayed, Niki. I asked you to come along to help. *sniffle*

NS: Don't you dare. I am helping you. We're going somewhere where you won't get us killed. *he summons his staff and taps it on the floor*

KK: I swear, if you do it, brother, you're going to get a hella lot of trouble the second we land!

LE: Ahem! *her sword is pointed in Kouhi's face*

KK: And being writers, it's nearly impossible to get killed outside of our own worlds unless we do it ourselves. Be with you in a second, Eboshi-sama. *she grabs the blade and holds it away*

*Eboshi, not one to be ignored, picks up her rifle prototype and cocks the hammer.*

NS: *narrows his eyes and growls* Lady Eboshi, it would be in your best interests to put that down.

*An eerie wind picks up around them and Niki-san's eyes slit down to black cat eyes.*

KK: OH!! NOW WHO'S GOING TO GET US IN TROUBLE AND POSSIBLY KILLED?! *she stomps her foot on the floor* Ya know what, brother? Screw it. My fic, my rules.

*Lady Eboshi is blown backwards by a gust from Kouhi's wings. She grabs Niki-san's arm and uses her authoress powers to teleport them out and to the next world. Minutes too late, Gonza bursts into the room, sword drawn.*

Gon: Milady! Are you alright?! I heard loud noises in here!

LE: Good timing as always, Gonza. -_-

Gon: What?

LE: Never mind. {{Evidently there's something more fearful than the gods in this world...}}

~~~~~*~~~~~

I'm so sorry this took so long. Things like goofing off and driving school (so I'm a few years late. Shut it.), and job hunts decided they wanted top billing. I don't really know how much longer I'm going to go with this, as I'm losing interest (*gasp!*), and I have a Gundam / Escaflowne fic that wants my attention more. I kinda want a few more reviews than I'm getting *sniffle* cause I don't really know if anyone likes this or not! Read and Review, min'na! NOW!!!


	7. Conflict Resolution Sortof

We Are Not A Mused

A multiverse anime fanfic, by Kouhikouryuu (meaning: Queen Rain Dragon).

I guess I have to remind you again.

*________* = Actions and Narratives

{{_______}} = Thoughts

_____ = Telepathy

And since from this point, we will be existing in different Anime Universes (AUs), I guess I should put up disclaimers. But how would I do so without ruining the surprise of what world we've landed in? Like so.

Disclaimer: USE SOME LOGIC. Most of these shows were created when I was barely a teenager. How in the world can I POSSIBLY claim ownership to them if I couldn't even have put them together?! I was (and still am) a terribly unorganized and busy person, so nowhere/when/how could I have ever created a show that was not even in my own mother tongues (English and French), that could ever be considered a mega hit 10,000 flippin' miles away. Durr. I MEAN REALLY. Go shoot yourself if you think that I could pull something like that off.

^_^ And on with the fic.

~~~~~*~~~~~

_A SLIGHT DIVERSION..._

*Once again our antagonists (heroes, phht... right.) appear through the customary bolt of lightning, except this time, Kouhi stomps away while Niki falls to the ground and has to roll away before another lightning bolt comes down and hits him.*

NS: KOUHI! Get back here!!

KK: You wish. And get smitten by that giant stick?

NS: Grrarrr...... *Niki-san waves his staff at her and Kouhi smacks into an invisible shield*

KK: CHEAP TRICK, NIKI! *rubs her nose and turns around*

NS: Sister. You asked me to come along. You should have known I'd try to keep you out of trouble.

KK: Yah, and then you get us right back into trouble!

NS: And how did I do that?!

KK: You lost your temper. And you were telling _me_ not to reveal our true selves!

NC: *poof!* I'd like to point out that what he was going to do back there was not his true self. I'm living proof of that.

KK: Physical form, nitwit. Not true mental state.

NC: Rrrrr.... Treading on thin ice, dragoness.

KK: Have I found my muse yet?

NC: No, but-

KK: Then so are you because that's THE PROBLEM! You're supposed to be helping me lure her out! This is chapter 7 and we're not done yet! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH HARDER IT GETS FOR ME TO WRITE AFTER THREE CHAPTERS!!?!?!?!??! *points a sparking finger in his face*

NS: Harm my muse, sister, and you're literally doing this fic by yourself.

KK: I thought I was doing that anyway.

*A small amphiptere appears and holds up a sign that says "Oooooh! :p"*

NC: It's on your other shoulder.

KK: What is?

NS: Your muse, sister. It's creepy looking...

*When Kouhi looks over her shoulder, the dragon disappears. A nasty glare and a lightning bolt later, Niki-san is trying hard to bring his muse back to life.*

KK: That was pretty childish. -_-

NS: So was trying to kill him just because you missed it! *shakes Niki-chan a little and starts chanting* 

KK: I'm a little sensitive about things like that, okay? v_v

NS: We will leave if you want us gone, Kouhi. *he picks up his unconscious catboy muse and staff*

KK: *sigh* What did it look like?

NS: Your muse? An amphiptere like yourself. Except very, very scary.

NC: .... *groan* Remember that muses are a reflection of their masters, Niki... @_@

*Another lightning bolt comes down, but Niki-san is prepared enough to deflect it with his staff.*

NS: You're going to spend yourself, sis. :p

KK: Keep your muse on a short leash and his tongue in your head, and I won't have to. I forgive you, but stay or leave, it's your choice. I chose Gundam Wing.

NS: ... Gundam.... Wing.... You are the epitome of evil sister. And you are not dragging us across all of space just to harass HIM.

KK: It's no different from when we harass any other character. *Kouhi fishes around in her pocketspace* By the way, step back a bit, this sucker's a big'un.

NS: Sister, you can't-

KK: And just how do you know? I was this || close to completing an erector set once.

NC: ... Did someone say-

*Niki-san clamps his hand over Niki-chan's mouth*

NS: We're keeping this fic clean for sister, remember? And Kouhi, almost finishing an erector set is not comparable to piloting a Gundam.

KK: It is not a Gundam, technically.

NC: It's clearly made of Gundanium, so _it's a Gundam_.

KK: Must .... not .... take... cheap.... shot.... *whew* Okay. It's a mobile armor. Which means I need a base suit to dock it to. This is where bishie boy comes in.

NS: How completely convenient, sister.

*Kouhi is already pulling the tail of the Gundam Armor out of pocketspace. After about 10 minutes of struggling (I would've gotten it out faster but the wings got caught in a thread), WyvernGold™ pops out (AN: PLEASE READ CORRESPONDING FIC, ONLY AT FF.NET AND MY WEBSITE!)*

KK: *purrs* I can already taste that sweet-

NS: SISTER!! _

KK: victory. You're the one with the brain in the gutter. Here. *she pulls out a bottle of brainwashing detergent (most likely already patented. Darn.)*

NC: HISSS! KEEP IT AWAY!! *Niki-chan is wide awake and scrambles over Niki-san's shoulder*

KK: Climb aboard the WG-MS91753! (as there are that many (un)original mobile suits and armors before it)

NS: Hmm... does this mean we are forgiven?

NC: *whispering* Do we have to go on with this assignment? Her and that scary, yet saucy little muse are going to kill us both.

KK: -_- I do read minds, ya know.

NS: Well then you can tell how hard it is to decide.

NC: Stop zapping me and I can get your muse in 3 chapters or less. THEN, you... me... a romantic dinner. I know you like catboys. You can even pet me... *purrrrrr....*

KK: You are the muse of my brother-in-law. There is just something so wrong there I can't even think of it yet.

NS: I hope you'll remember at this point that you created him for me.

KK: That doesn't change the fact that what he's doing is also what your brain was doing when I created him.

*Amphiptere comes back with sign, "I would now like to resume the fic, this dialogue is boring."*

NC: Does this mean you want to be found?

KK: What?

Am: *quickly erases the sign and scribbles* "No, I just want some more interesting shtick, and I'm dying to see bishie boy."

NC: Oh yeah, this is Kouhi's inner inspiration.

KK: Why are you not making any effort to include me in this?!

*Niki-san flashes a large mirror in front of her, but it only reflects Niki-chan and Kouhi*

NC: *purrs* Lookin' good...

KK: Okay, this isn't working. I'm going to outer space to see if I can get a hold of tall, broody, and yummy so I can get on with a fic or something.

NC/NS: OR SOMETHING.

KK: I'll remember this next time I do a Ranma fic. *she narrows her eyes and opens the chest panel*

NS: You can't embarrass me, sister. :p

KK: That's what you think.

NS: By the way, why aren't we teleporting?

KK: 'Cause I wanna get there in style! Besides, I think he'll remember me in this. :D

NC: Oy... Nabiki only needed a big stack of money and a cute butt and she was alright.

NS: Let us just go before I decide to back out.

KK: And you have to behave. After all, he is your brother! (AN: See back to chapter 3. And even after the next chapter, it's still going to be a long story I won't tell cause I forgot half of it.)

NS: I can't promise that I will, Kouhi. And he starts it. He's such a dark character.

KK: Then you're not going. I won't have you mucking this up. See ya, brother!

*Kouhi hops into the cockpit and starts up the MA. Not one to be outdone just because his sister in law told him to be nice for once, he strikes his staff on the tail spade of the armor and disappears.*

KK: Ahem. **FOR THE GLORY OF BISHOUNEN!** (Hey, the colonies are already glorified. Shut it.)

*WyvernGold flaps its wings and takes off for outer space...*

~~~~~*~~~~~

Ooh, this is a long one! Guess who I'm going to see... HEHEHEHEHEHEH...!!! 


	8. But Not Without a Miniboss Battle

We Are Not A Mused

A multiverse anime fanfic, by Kouhikouryuu (meaning: Queen Rain Dragon).

I guess I have to remind you again.

*________* = Actions and Narratives

{{______}} = Thoughts

______ = Telepathy (between able characters)

And since from this point, we will be existing in different Anime Universes (AUs), I guess I should put up disclaimers. But how would I do so without ruining the surprise of what world we've landed in? Like so.

Disclaimer: USE SOME LOGIC. Most of these shows were created when I was barely a teenager. How in the world can I POSSIBLY claim ownership to them if I couldn't even have put them together?! I was (and still am) a terribly unorganized and busy person, so nowhere/when/how could I have ever created a show that was not even in my own mother tongues (English and French), that could ever be considered a mega hit 8,000 flippin' miles away. Durr. I MEAN REALLY. Go shoot yourself if you think that I could pull something like that off.

^_^ And on with the fic.

~~~~~*~~~~~

I've never really been a big fan of flying. Not that I don't trust the Laws of Physics. I don't trust people. Cause face it; we tend to screw things up. A LOT. And space travel... don't get me started. I'm kinda wondering why in the world I'm out in the middle of space in a Gundam.

At least I can fly WyvernGold. I created it after all.

*Kouhi flaps her wings and the mecha armor responds in kind, the tiny metal dots linking her to WyvernGold reading her movements.*

Did I mention this thing kicks @zz? :}*in a false worried tone* Ohhh gee. I sure hope this trip goes smoothly, authoress powers (NOT) willing!!! {{Well, actually, the faster I can get to Mr. Blue Eyes, the happier this fangirl will be!}}

+++++Not Too Far Away on Some Colony+++++

Soldier: Hurry up and repair those mobile dolls! They're supposed to be out patrolling the area!

*The Space Taurus's torso spasms for a second as if to sneeze.*

Soldier: What in the world was that?!

Mechanic: Sorry. Hit a fuse.

+++++Wyvern Gold+++++

:\ Uhmm... where is everybody...?

???: *echoing through the cockpit* Maybe your powers don't work in space.

Kouhi: Okay, who was that?!

???: You tried to ditch me, sister. You didn't even wait for me to change my mind about not trying to kill my brother.

KK: YOU. X(

Niki-san: Hi, sis. *his smug face appears on one of the side viewscreens*

KK: Where the heck are you?!

Niki: I did a little crossover of my own. In order to get on-board, I had to adopt the physics of another show. Here's a hint: Be damned if you think when we get to the station I'm going to turn into a cute kitty-bunny and sit on your head. ^_^

KK: Why... you... will die. Very... slowly...

NS: It's okay, Kouhi. Just don't do anything silly like press the self-destruct button or try to dock with another mobile suit and we'll be fine.

KK: You are the purest evil, Niki-san.

NS: No, that would be my muse. See I'm cluttered up with a physical body while Niki-chan is pure thought and idea. ^_^

KK: Where is he anyway?

NS: Stowed away. No room for him.

NC: Actually... *POP!* I'm right here. And very comfy. *purrr...* You're so soft, Madame Kouhi. :D

*Niki-chan is sprawled across Kouhi's lap like a very content cat(boy). Conveniently, Kouhi's hands are trapped in the control wells.*

KK: *shaking in fury and terror* Get him off, brother. Or you'll never find a moments rest as long as I live. And we dragons live a VERY LONG TIME. Much longer than devil may care, ancient, pervy, Shinto priests who would quickly sacrifice their lives for anything that moves...

NS: *his picture shifts to the center screen* Bad muse. If you don't get off sister, no hentai for a week.

NC: You, Kouhi, are a prude. You know you like catboys. Purrr... *he disappears*

KK: And you're sick.

NS: You chase after my brother instead of me. I'm insulted.

KK: You may be the ship but I still have control, Niki. *her claws dig into the controls and the ship waves its wings and tail for an extra burst of speed*

NS: Now, sis... trying to run me ragged? And stop digging your nails into the buttons. It stings a little. ^_^;

KK: Either de-possess yourself from my mech or face the extremely dire consequences.

NS: And go where, Kouhi? I know you'll be very angry if I teleport and beat you to the station and by sheer luck your beau is not there... ;)

KK: *sigh* Then where are the Gundam fodder? I crave blood now!!

NS: I'm older, wiser, and more experienced, so my powers of authoring (and many other things) are far beyond yours. And I'm not getting beat up for the sake of your personal enjoyment.

KK: What about for the sake of the plot?

NC: *on a side screen* And tell me how this would enhance the plot, Kouhi-san.

NS: Ix-nay, muse-

NC: This way we can avert this potential disaster by drawing out her muse here. This way we won't end up blowing up a perfectly good space station.

*The Amphiptere appears on her head and starts scribbling. As it writes, Kouhi talks.*

KK: We get into a fight, where it seems that we would be able to win with much ease. But it's actually a trap, and when things are looking absolute worst, he'll come rescue me. ^_^

NS/NC: :\ Do all your plans have to revolve around him?

KK/Am: ... Yes.

NS: I really don't kill unless I have to.

KK: Then you're going to have to protect me. :D

*Several alarms go off as an explosion rocks the armor and tosses it out of control.*

NS: GRRH! What did you do, Kouhi?!

KK: You may have the age, and the experience, and the wisdom, but I have the top billing! :D

*Another explosion and this one comes with a voice.*

Soldier 1: We're finished with warning shots. State your intentions Mobile Armor, or we will open fire and destroy you!

KK: This is a bad dubbing? I'm just trying to get to one of the farther colonies! I'm not out to start trouble!

Soldier 1: 'Bad dubbing'? We will have to destroy the armor and take you in for questioning.

KK: Okay, brother. You heard the lackey. Now you can either let me fight, or protect me.

NC: I notice there's no choice for letting them have you.

KK: Not a possibility since oniichan can't let that happen.

NS: Sister, you will pay. *^_^

KK: ...YAY! *Kouhi grips the controls and turns WyvernGold around to face their enemies*

NS: .... You do overkill quite well, sister. Pun intended to the worst offense.

KK: Thank you. :)

*30 Space Virgo Dolls surround them to form a large electromagnetic enclosure from their shield plates.*

KK: *a most evil grin that would make any villainous authoress proud* 5w33t. :}

~~~~~*~~~~~

Kouhi: Ohhhh gee. How ever will I get out of this mess?

Niki-san: Sister, why are we spending more than one chapter in this particular anime?

Kouhi: Cause I didn't like the other ones and they expressed the fact that they didn't want to be in our fic. Save for Princess Mononoke; which you got us kicked out of.

Niki-san: I did not. Are you going to wrap this up or what?

Kouhi: Yes. See you sometime in the future when I deem worthy, min'na. Because I think that we just might reach the conclusion of this fic.


	9. Send in REINFORCEMENTS!

__

And now, a slight diversion….

*Niki-san and Niki-chan talk over a game of cards.*

Niki-chan: She's forgotten about us, master. Now's our chance to run...

Niki-san: But it's so much fun frustrating her and complicating all her plans. Little sister is so adorable when she's angry.

NC: True, but she did leave off in a very dangerous situation...

NS: ...And I do have to fight all those mobile dolls... Quick, pack up the stuff before she-

Kouhi: *poof!* Who's ready for some fiction!

NC: Hell.

KK: Now you see what I mean by it gets a lot harder for me to write after the third chapter. This is chapter 9. You can see my dilemma.

__

We Are **Not** A Mused

A multiverse anime fanfic, by Kouhikouryuu (meaning: Queen Rain Dragon).

I remind you yet again.

*________* = Actions and Narratives

{{______}} = Thoughts

______ = Telepathy (between able characters)

And since from this point, we will be existing in different Anime Universes (AUs), I guess I should put up disclaimers. But how would I do so without ruining the surprise of what world we've landed in? Like so.

Disclaimer: USE SOME LOGIC. Most of these shows were created when I was barely a teenager. How in the world can I POSSIBLY claim ownership to them if I couldn't even have put them together?! I was (and still am) a terribly unorganized and busy person, so nowhere/when/how could I have ever created a show that was not even in my own mother tongues (English and French), that could ever be considered a mega hit 8,000 flippin' miles away. Durr. I MEAN REALLY. Go shoot yourself if you think that I could pull something like that off.

^_^ And on with the fic.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Kouhi: Wheeeeee!!!!!!

*Kouhi spins WyvernGold around quickly and skims the edge of the force field with its' metal wings and spiked tail, picking up and destroying some of the shield plates to make a hole to squeeze through*

KK: *into the radio* Is anyone still willing to play? :D You've got no defenses. I'm just tryin' to get to the Mars Outpost! *her mech wraps its tail around a Virgo Doll and impales it violently* I know ALL of these can't be dollies.... }:D

Soldier1: *nervous* You can't... get past all of them at once. S-stand down, and discard your weapons. We'll see you to the nearest colony for questioning.

KK: I can't do that. Well I could, but I think my brother would mind a little bit if I disjoined the tail off the mech.

Niki-san: Yes, I would. A lot.

S1: Who is that?

NS: Her brother. The MECH.

Niki-chan: And his muse! :)

S1: What?! Mobile Armor, this is your last chance. Disarm or you will be executed on the spot!

KK: *sigh* It's not nice to threaten. C'mon, brother. A fight scene is necessary for all Gundam fics, and this is the last chapter. I think…

NS: {{Thank Goddes-}}

*WyvernGold snaps its tail at a nearby cluster of dolls and smacks them into one another.

Wyvern Gold's armor shines against the distant stars and gives off a brilliant flash as its speed multiplies; and like an angry cobra, it snaps out at the mobile dolls and destroys them before they can react. The dolls seem to trip over each other and if not known better, get frustrated and shoot anywhere, even at each other. This continues for a half hour before the dolls' numbers are cut down to an embarrassing one. When it gets down to the last two enemy suits, she backs down and opens a channel to them.*

KK: I can just as easily kill you... Now which one is the mobile doll, and which one is the manned suit? I really do want to spare you... Or do I...? :}

NS: *private channel to Kouhi* Why are we still here playing games with him?

KK: Because it's fun, Niki. It's a shame we can't get visual. He's probably shaking like a ZERO junkie....

NC: Good one, Kouhi-sama.

KK: Thank you. I think I'll write that one down for my next Gundam fic.

NC: Will that one have lots of badly written dialogue and fights in it too?

KK: At least I'm not a miniature freak who gets paid in porn.

NC: At least I get paid period.

KK: Why you little...!!!! Niki-san! Your muse is out of control again!

NS: I do wish you would pay attention Kouhi-chan. They're getting away. -_-

*Several alarms go off as two blips disappear off the radar.*

KK: Your muse, Niki-san, owes me dearly. And since your muse is an extension of self, YOU owe me. Especially for letting them get away like that! I don't have descrambling equipme-!!

*The camera swings around wildly as the head of the dragon mech is yanked downward and the tail is pulled up. Two loud 'CRUNCH!' noises echo through the cockpit and shut down half the systems. The two Virgos reappear on radar at WyvernGold's ends and pulling the mech apart.*

NS: DO SOMETHING, SISTER!! 

KK: Like what?!?! WyvernGold's arms are too short and the wings don't reach that far in either direction!

NS: *starting to gag a little* Sssssiiiissssss......

KK: Why don't you use your magic or detach from the mech!?

NC: We're not supposed to use magic in front of the locals, remember?! Not after that funk you two made in Iron Town!

KK: Darnit! Well at least I found WyvernGold's weakness... But they won't see you if you just detach from Wyvern Gold!

NS: *gag!* Can't ... leave ... you...

KK: OK OK!!! I could always call *him*...

NS: ..... err....

KK: WELL WHAT THEN!?!?!?!?

NS: *groan*

KK: Okay, one last thing. *flips the cover for the detach / detonate mode*

NS: NO!! *Gaghhh!!*

*The two enemy Virgos crumple the Gundanium around the throat and tail but the armor stays in one piece. The one at the tail fires its Vernier Rockets and stretches the tail tethers to their limit.*

KK: GET OUT, BROTHER! I'll handle them myself, but you have to go straight to the station and tell him what happened! *she hits the detonation button and waits for a reply*

~A female voice comes on this time: "30 seconds to self destruct!"~

KK: {{Good, he's gone. I can't leave my baby, this thing cost a fortune. And Niki would've had a fit if he'd seen me surrender...}} Alright! ALRIGHT!!! STOP!!! I surrender! Damn, y'all fight dirty.... *hits the abort codes and everything shuts down except life support and communications*

S1: Hmph! I shouldn't spare you after you threatened me and destroyed an entire unit!

KK: {{Oh hell oh hell, hurry up brother... chivalry is dead... }} Look, I told you before, that I only needed to get to outpost colony 12! I need to visit my beau! 

S1: Where have you been?! All contact between the colonies and Earth has been severed! And since none of our registries have you or your armor, you'll have to be destroyed!

KK: {{I knew I forgot something when I did the taxes and title...}} Have a little compassion, hmm? Love transcending time and space, and all that stuff?

???: No one is looking. Just use your powers... Niki-san will understand.

KK: Oh great. Who is it now?!

S1: Who are you talking to?!

KK: Someone's intercepted the channel! Shuddup and gimme a minute!

S1: I see no one else in the channel. Stop stalling for time!

???: I did not intercept any channel. You do not have to take this from them. OBLITERATE THEM! *a soft hissing noise permeates the silence of the cockpit*

KK: Just having slight problems on my end... {{DAMMIT, WHERE ARE YOU, NIKI!!! You'd better not be giving him a hard time....}}

++++++Outpost Colony 12+++++

Zechs Merquise: *eye twitches* YOU DID WHAT?!?!

NS: Hey, she told me to get out and she'll take care of herself! Sis in law is a big girl, you know. She'll probably be along in a minute when she realizes it wouldn't be wise to cooperate with the enemy.

NC: She probably cheated, master. I feel that a time/space hole for this universe is probably forming as we speak.

NS: Sister would not go back on her word. She knows the consequences for destroying the physics of an AU.

ZM: You sugar coat the truth. She takes the easy way out whenever she can. -_-

NS: She might have surrendered then, when I told her not to.

ZM: She'd know better than to surrender to-

NS: Get the Tallgeese. She's about a few hundred kilometers from here. Rockets on full, you can get there in a minute or two...

ZM: *muttering under his breath* She waits until my workload is sky high to cause international incidents... Fine.

NS: At least you hadn't been awakened from Zen to be dragged on an invisible dragon hunt.

ZM: How did you end up being my brother again...?

*Niki-san pulls his author's notebook out of his sleeve.*

ZM: {{Blasted authors....}} -_-

Owari Sho Kyuu

Yay for grouchy bishounen. :9 


End file.
